A bookmark serves the traditional role of marking a page in a book. Bookmarks commonly include information printed thereon. For instance, bookmarks may include pictures, quotes, calendar information, and so on. Bookmarks sometimes also serve as advertising material. For example, bookmarks may identify the names of various commercial entities.
A manufacture may produce the same message-bearing bookmarks for distribution to a single generic group of recipients. The bookmarks may thus have the look and feel of bulk-mailed advertising material. As a possible consequence, the bookmarks may fail to properly capture the interest of some of the recipients. Further, as appreciated by the present inventor, the bookmarks may convey certain information as an end in itself, rather than prompting the recipients to take specific actions. For these exemplary reasons, traditional bookmarks may not be a sufficiently effective tool in directing recipients' behavior to desired ends.